Big Brother Fandom House
by frejane
Summary: When characters from Doctor Who, The Hunger Games, Percy Jackson, Frozen/ROTG, Harry Potter and Divergent are sucked into a big brother house, they know something's wrong. With an unusual twist, they may be fighting for their lives... only Canon pairings


Clara's eyes fluttered open as she took in the surrounding area. She was in a clear glass box with a black chair in the middle of the room, it looked like the box was in the middle of nothing, only empty darkness surrounding it as she did alone.

"Doctor?" She called, knowing that he would be the sort of person to bring her to somewhere like this, the strange thing was though, she couldn't remember being brought here.

"Hello Clara." A voice said, it sounded like some sort of robot, no life inside it. Clara looked around and saw a large, white eye appear on the wall, it blinked. "Please sit down and tell us about yourself." Clara stared at the eye unsure whether to follow it's instructions. "Please sit down and tell us about yourself." It repeated, Clara nervously sat on the chair.

"Well," she started. "I don't really do much, I'm the 'impossible girl' avoiding to The Doctor though."

"Thank you." The voice said. "Do you have a request for any personal items?" Clara thought about this, there wasn't a lot she would really consider 'personal'.

"No thanks." She said.

"Please step into the Big Brother House." Doors slid open to her right seemingly out of nowhere and she saw a large room beyond it. She quickly realized what the voice had said 'Big Brother House', want that a reality TV show? Still, she stepped into the room and the doors slid shut behind her, vanishing from sight.

The room was filled with sofas and cushions with a large flat screen TV on the wall, it looked pretty ordinary, nothing alien or anything like that, just a house. She frowned, was she really on Big Brother? If so, her every move would be tracked, so she was hoping nothing embarrassing would happen.

* * *

Katniss scanned the room. It looked like it was made of glass but there was nothing surrounding it, yet the room was bright even with the black emptiness around it. Oh no, was she dead? The last thing she could remember was the flames that engulfed her as they took over the Capitol. She must be dead. Our did the rebels fail and the was another sick joke of Snow's?

"Hello Katniss." She heard a voice say and she turned to find a white eye on the wall. "Please sit down and tell us about yourself."

"Who are you?" She asked, staring at the eye. It blinked.

"Please sit down and tell us about yourself." It said.

"Tell me who you are!" She shouted.

"Please sit down and tell us about yourself."

"Alright alright!" She said grumpy as she sat on the black chair.

When nothing happened, the voice said again. "Please sit sit down and tell us about-"

"Okay!" She said. "I'm a Victor of the hunger games, people call me 'the girl on fire's out 'the mockingjay'. I'm pretty sure I'm dead..."

"Thank you." It said. "Do you have a request for any personal items?"

"My bow." She said immediately.

"I'm sorry, but harmful weapons are not allowed."

"My pin then." She said. "My mockingjay pin."

"Your pin has been placed in the house, please step into the the Big Brother House." Doors opened it off nowhere as Katniss stared into the room. Uneasily, she stepped inside to find a brown haired girl a few years older then her sitting in the sofa.

"Hi." The girl said. "I'm Clara, who are you?"

Katniss looked around, it didn't look like what she expected death to be like. "Am I... dead?" She asked, getting a puzzled look from Clara.

"Not that I know of." She said. "Why?"

Katniss just shook her head. "I'm Katniss."

* * *

"Where am I?!" Clarrise asked angrily to the glowing eye.

"Please sit down and tell us about yourself." Clarrise felt around for her sword, wanting to attack the machine.

"Where in Hades is my sword?!" She screamed at it. "Give me back my sword!"

"Please sit down and tell us about yourself."

"Not until you give me my sword!"

"Please sit down and tell us about yourself." Thus went on for several minutes until Clarrise finally got tired of arguing and sat down.

"My father is Ares, I'm a demigod, blah blah blah, sword."

"Thank you." The voice said. "Do you have a request for any personal items?"

"My sword!"

"I'm sorry, but harmful weapons are not allowed." Clarrise screamed. "Please step into the Big Brother House." She screamed again as a door slid open but stopped when she saw two people inside. She moodily walked over and sat on a chair further away from the two. No words were spoken.

* * *

Elsa was confused. First she wakes up in a weird box after passing out in the dungeon Hans was keeping her in and now her powers don't work, all while a weird flowing eye is telling her to sit down. Finally, she sat down.

"I'm the queen of Erondale, my parents died when I was young, I have powers over ice and snow." She said quickly.

"Thank you." The voice said. "Do you have a request for any personal items?"

"My powers?" She gave it a try.

"I'm sorry, but harmful weapons are not allowed."

"But it's not-" Then she remembered what happened to Erondale. "Oh, no thank you then."

"Please step into the Big Brother House." Doors slid open and she saw a strange room. It had a weird fabric on top of a long chair and there were three girls in there... They were wearing trousers! Who had ever seen trousers on a lady? Her own outfit consisted of her blue dress but shorter, just stopping at the floor and her heels. One of the girls smiled at her, the other just looked a bit glum, while the last one was sat moodily on a chair in the corner. There was also a strange black box in the wall, and the room was oddly warm even though it didn't have a fireplace. She returned the smile at the girl.

"I'm Elsa." She said, sitting down.

"Clara, that's Clarrise and this is Katniss." Katniss nodded a hello but said nothing.

"Erm, why is everyone wearing trousers?" She asked nervously, getting a strange look from the three. Clara seemed to have realised something.

"Oh! Are you not from our century then? That would make sense..."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, erm, I... I'm a time-traveller... I guess whatever set us up must have used sort of alien technology?"

"Aliens?" Clarrise asked, the first time she'd spoken since mumbling her name. "Monsters, sure, but aliens?"

Clara nodded her head. "Yeah, isn't Big Brother a reality TV show?"

"Not another one..." Katniss moaned.

"What do you mean." Clarrise asked.

"Well, let's just say the last time I was on a reality TV show it was a fight to the death." Clarrise looked shocked, but impressed as she heard this, even though she didn't say a word.

"Who do you think is next?" Clara asked.

* * *

Luna looked around, dazed by the sight.

"Please sit down and tell us about yourself." A voice said as a large white eye appeared on the screen.

"Oh, hello." She said, sitting down. "My name is Luna Lovegood, I'm in Ravenclaw, I'm friends with Harry Potter, and I like painting."

"Thank you. Do you have a request for any personal items?"

"Could I have my wand please?"

"I'm sorry, but harmful weapons are not allowed."

"Oh, okay, can I have my earrings then?"

"Your earrings have been placed in the house, please step into the Big Brother House." Some doors opened and Luna smiled at the girls in there before picking up her radish earrings.

* * *

This was just a simulation. It looked just like the one with the water in the box. It had to be a simulation. Tris' mind raced as she thought about what was going on. It had been the day before her execution, she had gone to sleep knowing she would die the next day, but had written up here. This has to be a final test from Jeanine.

"Hello Beatrice." A voice said, and she turned to find a glowing white eye on the wall. "Please sit down and tell us about yourself."

"Who are you?" Tris asked immediately. "You're Jeanine aren't you? It's not going to work!"

"Please sit down and tell us about yourself."

"Fine." She sat down, deciding to go along with it for now, glaring at the eye. "I'm an Abnegation-born Dauntless... I have an Erudite brother who betrayed me. I am Divergent."

"Thank you, do you have a request for any personal items?"

"A knife?"

"I'm sorry, but harmful weapons are not allowed."She sighed and thought about her last dying wish.

"A watch?"

"A watch has been placed in the house, please step into the Big Brother House." Big Brother House? What did that mean? She had no time to think about it before the doors slid open and she saw five girls in a room, not the sort of thing she expected in a simulation.

"Jeanine it won't work!" She shouted at nothing in particular. "It's no different from the rest!" As the girls in the room stared at her in confusion, she started to doubt her theory. Maybe she could get a gun? She had done it before right? She focused on the table, trying to make it appear in her mind, but nothing happened.

"Do you know who put us here?" A girl asked, she had brown shoulder length hair and looked older then most of them.

"This isn't a simulation?" Tris asked looking around the room.

"Not that I know of." The woman replied. "I'm Clara, this is Katniss, Elsa, Luna and Clarrise."

"I'm Tris. What factions are you from?" They looked at her in confusion.

"Don't you mean districts?" Katniss asked. Tris shook her head.

"Wait, did she kill me before I woke up? Am I dead?"

"Well that's what I asked at the start but apparently I'm still alive." Clara smirked at Katniss, but she looked deadly serious.

"I think boys are coming next." Clara said. "Normally they have 6 boys and 6 girls, so there should be boys now." They all turned to the door, waiting for the next arrival.

* * *

Rory looked around. He was in a weird sphere that looked like it was in the middle of space, was this the Doctor's idea? He could only remember being at a graveyard, and then, he thought a Weeping Angel touched him... Oh no.

Something felt strange though, something weirder then the box. He looked around and soon realised the source of the strange feeling.

His arm was missing.

"Hello Rory." A voice said and Rory turned in surprise to find a large white eye starting down at him. "Please sit down and tell us about yourself." He hesitated, but knew that arguing wouldn't make much difference so sat down on the chair.

"My wife is Amy Pond, I've travelled through time with The Doctor, and I'm a Centurian... thing." He looked at the area where his arm was missing, why would they take his arm? Who were they anyway?

"Thank you. Do you have a request for any personal items?"

He thought about it. "My arm?"

"I'm sorry, but harmful weapons are not allowed." So that's why, his arm had a gun in it so naturally they just took it off.

"Erm, a picture then, of Amy, River, The Doctor and me."

"A picture has been placed in the house. Please step into the Big Brother House." Doors opened it off nowhere and Rory looked inside to find 6 girls, one who was examining the picture in there.

"Is that, The Doctor?" A brown haired woman asked.

"Erm, yeah, do you know him?" Her voice sounded strangely familiar but he couldn't work out why.

"I'm Clara, I've been traveling with The Doctor for a while, who are you?"

"Rory Williams."

"Why don't you have an arm?" It was another girl, with dark brown hair braided into a plait. "I'm Katniss by the way."

"Erm, it's a long story, I think I kind of stopped existing and became a Centurian sort of person, then I almost killed my wife and it turned out I had a gun in my arm... So I'm guessing they just took away my arm." Katniss nodded but he could tell she was still confused from the look on her face.

* * *

Haymitch looked around uneasily. He wasn't sure what had happened but knew that he had fallen asleep somewhere, then he woke up in a weird glass box.

"Hello Haymitch." A voice said and he watched a white eye appear on the wall. "Please sit down and tell us about yourself." He frowned.

"Who are you?"

"Please sit down and tell us about yourself." He put his hands up and say down looking around at nothing.

"I'm a Victor of the hunger games, I like to get drunk, nothing much more to tell."

"Thank you. Do you have a request for any personal items?"

"Booze?"

"In sorry, alcohol is not allowed."

"Then I don't want anything."

"Please step into the Big Brother House." Doors slid open and his eyes immediately saw Katniss.

"Haymitch!" She cried as he walked in, taking in his surroundings, and hugged him, glass to have found someone she knew.

"Where are we?" He asked as he looked at the other people on the sofas.

"That's what we don't know." A girl with sorry blonde hair said. "I'm Tris, I'm guessing you know Katniss, this is Clara, Elsa, Clarrise, Luna and Rory."

"So, do you think that means everyone has one other person they know?" Clara asked. "I mean, you have Haymitch and I guess I could count Rory since we both know The Doctor."

Tris shrugged. "Looks like it so far."

"So what is this?" Haymitch asked.

"I think it's a reality TV show called Big Brother." Clara said. "It's where twelve different people live in the same house for about two months, then they slowly vote each other out and stuff."

He shrugged. "Sounds better then the last reality TV show I was in." Elsa was just looking confused at the conversation, not knowing what a 'TV show' was or why all the girls were wearing trousers, it all seemed rather stupid.

* * *

Percy felt in his pocket for his pen, it wasn't there. He looked at his surroundings, a glass box surrounded by empty darkness, he didn't know how he got there or why, instinct just told him he had to get out.

"Hello Perseus." A voice said and he saw a large white eye on the wall. "Please sit down and tell us about yourself." He looked around the room, somewhat annoyed at how it had called him 'Perseus'.

"Where am I?" He asked, checking to make sure it wasn't some monster trap.

"Please sit down and tell us about yourself."

"I said, where am I?!" He banged his fists on the glass, making it vibrate but nothing more.

"Please sit down and tell us about yourself."

"Where am I?!" He shouted again, this time staring straight at the eye

"Please sit down and tell us about yourself." Knowing that this would only go on the same way, he mumbled something in Greek and sat on the chair. "Please sit down and tell us about yourself." It said again when he didn't speak.

Percy glared at the eye, deciding on whether to trust it out not. "I'm the son of Poseidon." He started. "I've had lots of quests, I helped save Olympus recently."

"Thank you. Do you have a request for any personal items?"

"My sword?"

"I'm sorry, but harmful weapons are not allowed."

"My pen then."

"Your pen has been placed in the house, please step into the Big Brother House." Doors slid open at the side and he gazed in to find a pretty fancy room and saw his pen on the coffee table.

"Oh great, out of everyone at camp it had to be you seaweed brain." He heard that familiar voice and turned to find Clarrise sitting on a chair away from everyone else. He picked up the pen.

"Out of everything you could have brought, you brought a pen?" A girl asked, she had shoulder length Brown hair and looked like she was in her twenties.

Percy uncapped the pen, expecting to find his bronze sword, but instead, it was just an average pen. Clarrise snorted.

"Looks like your plan backfired didn't it?" Percy scowled at her.

"Why are we here anyway?" He asked, sitting on a sofa and ignoring Clarrise. "Did it mention about some Big Brother House?"

"Well that's what we've been discussing for the past whatever minutes." The brown haired woman said. "I'm Clara." She introduced everyone else as Percy nodded.

"Percy." He said. "How many more are coming?"

* * *

Jack stood in the glass room, confused at how he had gotten there and why he didn't have his staff. He looked around, this was probably Pitch, trying to get rid of him, maybe he'd be in that glass box forever...

"Hello Jack." A voice said, and he looked at a great big white eye that appeared on the wall. "Please sit down and tell us about yourself." He frowned, this didn't look like something Pitch would do, it looked all hi-tech and fancy, not dark and terrorizing. Jack stayed standing. "Please sit down and tell us about yourself." The voice said again.

Jack slowly moved towards the seat and sat down, glaring at the eye that occasionally blinked. "Erm, I'm Jack Frost, spirit of Winter... How can you see me?"

"Thank you." The voice said, obviously not answering any questions. "Do you have a request for any personal items?"

"My staff." He said immediately.

"I'm sorry, but harmful weapons are not allowed."

"Nothing then." He was always moving so there was no need for items, he didn't know where this... thing, would get them from anyway.

"Please step into the Big Brother House." A pair of doors slid open and he saw a room full of people, mostly girls. He seemed to recognise one of them, a girl in blue who had a look of confusion on her face.

"Elsa?" He asked, the girl looked up at him and he could tell it was her, the only problem was: how was she here? Jack had met her over a hundred years ago, and he was pretty sure she was mortal. "How are you- I thought you'd be dead"

The people in the room stared at her and she looked back at Jack with confusion. "Wait, you're that person who was on my windowsill all those years ago. You're supposed to be imaginary."

"And considering I met you about a hundred years ago you should be dead." He replied. "And I can see why you'd think I was imaginary, that's what most kids do." The group around her looked confused, Jack realised he needed to explain. "I'm Jack Frost, spirit of Winter, blah blah blah, about 300 years old."

They all still looked confused. "But he's a myth." One girl said. "It's just a story about winter and stuff."

"And you are?"

"Clarrise." She said.

"I honestly expected you to be a bit more open-minded." A boy with black hair said. "I mean, I doubt anyone would believe in Greek Gods and stuff."

"Yeah but that's fact, Jack Frost is just a story." She replied.

"Since when did Greek mythology become fact?" A girl asked, she had shoulder length brown hair. "Mind you, it would make sense, this guy's a Roman apparently." She pointed to a man with one arm.

"It's a bit more complicated then that." The man said. "I wasn't even a Roman actually, I just kind of, stopped existing..."

"Well this couldn't get any weirder." A man with blonde hair said.

* * *

"Hello Harry." A voice said. "Please sit down and tell us about yourself." Harry looked up at a glowing eye, his wand was gone and he didn't know where he was, just that he had to get out of there. "Please sit sit down and tell us about yourself." It repeated, Harry moved to the chair slowly, and sat down.

"I'm an orphan." He started. "I defeated Voldemort."

"Thank you." It didn't look like he had to have actually said anything about himself, just talk. "Do you have a request for any personal items?"

"My wand." He said.

"I'm sorry but harmful weapons are not allowed."

He sighed, then thought of something else. "My invisibility cloak."

"Your invisibility cloak has been placed in the house, please step into the Big Brother House." Doors slid open to the side and he saw a group of people chatting, they stopped as they noticed the newcomer.

"Harry!" He saw Luna on a chair, smiling in a dazed way as usual.

"No way." A man with one arm said, then he looked at a girl with brown hair.

"Is it?" She asked.

"It looks like it." He replied.

"What?" Harry asked. The two exchanged glances again.

"Are you Harry Potter? As in _ the _ Harry Potter from the books?"

Harry frowned. "What books?"

"You know, the Harry Potter books." The girl said. When no answer came, she continued. "Written by J.K. Rowling? Where Harry defeats Voldemort and stuff?"

"Erm, well I am Harry Potter, but I've never heard of books about me." The girl looked up at the man.

"Do you think it's some sort of parallel universe sort of thing?" The man asked.

"Maybe, I wish The Doctor was here." After introducing everyone, Tris realised there was only one person to go, and she also noticed she was the only girl without someone she knew. Inside, she was desperately begging for Tobias to appear out the doors. She looked at where they would open, and watched in horror as he came in.

"Tris?" Her brother asked.

* * *

"Hello Caleb." A voice said and he looked around to see a glowing white eye, a lot like the Erudite symbol. "Please sit down and tell us about yourself." Seeing no reason not to, he sat on the chair.

"I'm an Erudite, I work for Jeanine Matthews, I have a Divergent sister called Tris."

"Thank you." The voice said. "Do you have a request for any personal items?" He thought about it.

"No thank you." He said.

"Please step into the Big Brother House." Does slid open and he stepped through, only just seeing the blonde haired girl.

"Tris?" He said quietly, she ran straight at him and punched him right on the nose. She kicked at him and he crumbled to the ground, blood streaming from his face. A loud siren came on, making her block her ears as it went on, the noise so loud she thought she would faint. Caleb just laid on the ground, crying from the pain, while everyone else covered their ears.

Tris' body suddenly relaxed. It felt like she was just walking on a cloud, nothing mattered anymore as she hit the floor.

* * *

"What was that?" Katniss asked after the sirens stopped.

"I think it'll happen every time anyone harms one another." Rory said, looking down at the bloody boy who had just entered.

"Why did she do that though?" Clara asked, kneeling down at the boy's side. "Someone get some tissues, it doesn't look like there is any serious damage." Elsa picked up the tissue box and threw it to Clara.

"I'm kind of surprised that wasn't your reaction when I came in." Percy said to Clarrise, looking at the boy on the ground. "He looks similar to Tris, maybe they're related?"

"So why would she beat him up?" Katniss asked, picking up Tris' unconscious body to move to the sofa, Percy came over to help her lift her.

"Maybe family issues?" Elsa supplied, knowing how she had set an ice monster on her sister.

"He's waking up." Clara said, saving at the boy's nose with a tissue.

"Where- where am I?" He asked slowly, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

"We're not exactly sure." Clara said. "Why did Tris attack you?" She asked, he looked slightly shocked at seeing the girl's body slumped on the sofa.

"Some... things, happened... I'm Caleb, her brother."

"I told you they were related!" Percy said. Caleb frowned.

"Why are we all here?" He asked, looking around.

"Well, we think it might be this reality TV show thing called Big Brother... it's where 12 people stay in a house for about two months and slowly vote each other out."

"Sounds like a better reality show then the Capitol have." Haymitch said, slouching onto the sofa.

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked.

"Well, the last time we were in a reality TV show it was a fight to the death, Katniss here ended up in there twice." He pointed at Katniss. "At least no one dies in this one."

Tris moaned on the sofa, it looked like whatever had happened to her was wearing off. "I'll go then." Caleb said as he walked towards a door, he turned the knob. Locked.

"Please stay in the main living space." A voice rang out, the same as in the glass room. He made a kick at the door, unable to get away from his sister before she woke up.

"Where am I?" She asked, sitting up on the sofa. She looked around, her eyes instantly meeting Caleb. She made a desperate turn to get off the sofa but found Haymitch's hand holding her back. He was surprisingly strong for how he looked and she couldn't fight back against him. "Get off me!" She shouted at him, but his hands didn't let go.

"Look sweetheart." Haymitch said. "If you go and attack him, that stupid siren will go off, and you'll collapse again, okay?" She still continued fighting. "I don't care what you've been through with this guy but I don't want to go death again, _ okay_?" She slowed down, still glaring at her brother.

"Okay." She said quietly, turning away from him."

"What's the Big deal with him anyway? He's your brother isn't he?" Clara asked.

"He is _ not _ my brother. If he were my brother, he wouldn't give out the information resulting in my death, he wouldn't stand by the woman who's trying to kill me!" She shouted the words at Caleb, who just looked at the floor uneasily. She realised she had tears in her eyes, and quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand. Caleb stayed quiet.

"Hello competitors." A voice rang out as an eye appeared on the wall. "As you know by now, you have been selected to take part in the Big Brother game show, there will be a series of tasks and other things to do during your stay. The show will last for 48 days, and someone shall be voted off every 4 days. The bedroom will be accessible from 9 PM to 8 30 AM, and the garden will be open from 8 30 AM to 9 PM. Breaking the rules will result in different ways, like being banned from activities, the garden, or food altogether. Any attempts to escape will result in violence and the violation of this code several times will result in certain death. Please enjoy your stay at the Big Brother Household, your fans are watching." Silence followed, no one really knowing what to say.

"Well I was wrong about the nobody dying thing." Haymitch said. "I think there's more to this then it seems."

* * *

**Hey guys! So that was your first instalment of "Big Brother", how did you like it? Also note, in the next chapter, I will be asking for who you want out, out of the two most voted people by the characters. More fun to come on the next chapter so please review so I know people are reading!**

**Thanks guys!**

**….(\/)**

**….( '_')**

**…/""""""""""""""""\========:::::::**

**/"""""""""""""""""""""\**


End file.
